A page of Renesmee's diary 10 years after Breakin
by MelawenSirfalas
Summary: This story takes place in narration of Renesmee, 10 years after Breaking Dawn ended. Jacob and Renesmee live together, but a lot is about to happen..
1. Girls night

Renesmee; A page of my diary

**Ch 1. Girls night**

When I woke up, I sat up startled. "Jake..?" I whispered his name and patted the empty spot besides me, I slightly panicking. I quickly held my breath as I listened for the loud thud of his heart. Nothing. Suddenly I felt relieved again. Right! Internally I smacked my head for not thinking first. He was out with the pack, of course! They took the patrol of Sam's pack today, since Sam had to be with Emily this week. I smiled to myself, feeling a little stupid. Emily was about to give birth to their first child, so Jake was in charge of both packs as long as Sam needed to be with Emily.

I glanced toward the window and noticed the change of colors in the woods, the colors of the night were about to be beaten by dawn. I skipped out of bed and sat cuddled up by the window. I listened to the voices of the woods and sighed a little. There was no need to eye my watch, I knew aunt Alice and uncle Jasper were about to come by to check on me. They always did when Jake was out patrolling and they were on their way back from their hunting trip. I focused to the sounds of the woods and expected a light thud on the door any moment. I stared into the woods, noticed the darkness making place for dawn. The first birds were starting their morning repertoire. I smiled, this was my favorite moment of the day.

The light thud on the door told me Alice was here, she was already stood beside me before I even got time to answer the door. She grinned at me. "Good morning Messy!" And she messed my hair up some more. "Hey now!" I protectively crossed my arms over my head. "Don't mess my hair up! It's bad enough as it is! Besides Alice, it's what? 4 in the morning?" I huffed a little. Alice looked at me and shook her head.

"You remind me too much of your mom sometimes. C'mon, let's get you dressed."

I really love my aunt Alice, but she could be a pain sometimes. Especially when it came to clothes and fashion. My mom gave up on that LONG ago. "Alice!" I spoke her name with a light edge of offence. "I'm perfectly capable of sorting out my own clothes you know!" Alice peeked around the door of my huge closet. "I know sweetie, I still just love dressing you. You're the perfect victim, so suck it up!" With that she disappeared in my closet again.

I sat back by the window, suddenly realizing that Jasper didn't come with her.

"Alice?"

"Yes sweetie?" She peeked her head around the corner again.

I turned my head so I looked at her. "Did a bear eat uncle Jasper this morning?"

She chuckled. "Teddy tried, Jasper won though!"  
I shook my head laughing. "Then where is he at then? Usually he never moves an inch away from you."

I sighed a little. I didn't like being apart from Jake, but as much as I hated it, I knew I had to put up with it. Forks was the playground of some newfound enemies again.

Alice giggled. "I decided to make today girls day. Jasper loves girls, but nail polish, manicures and perfect hairdo's.. That's really not his thing."  
I laughed as I pictured uncle Jazz with pink nails and pigtails. "Would look cute on him though!"

She snickered. "I tried.. his next move was calling Emmett and Edward to go out 'hiking'."  
I shook my head snickering. "Too bad! And what about Rose and mom then?"

I hopped away from the window, girls day had my attention and dawn won anyway. I peeked at Alice while she was still digging through my enormous stash of clothes. She didn't even look up to answer me.

"Would Rose miss ANY girls day?"

I didn't even had to think about that. "No of course not! But mom then? I bet she rather joined in with Edward.."

"Don't worry, Rose will drag her here" Alice picked a cute dress from somewhere underneath the pile of clothes. Her smug smile told me she found what she was looking for.

"Wow Nessy, you really know how to turn a closet into a battlefield! Messy is not such a bad nickname for you!" She laughed at her own joke.

I wrinkled my nose and snatched the dress from her. "Not funny! Cut me some slack, will ya! You might not need sleep, but I do! And Jake.." I didn't finish my sentence. Alice looked at me and grinned. "Yes, Jake?" I flushed. "Errm.. Never mind." I quickly ran off to the bathroom and I heard her voice ringing in a soprano like laugh. I gritted my teeth. Sometimes, I was really happy she couldn't see my future.  
Absentminded I dressed myself, my mind wandering off to Jake. I thought of Emily and her baby and I smiled, I decided to go and see her before we started out on girls-day.

"Ren?" I smiled as I heard my mom's soft voice ringing. "Good morning mom!" I stepped back into my bedroom and I saw mom and Rosalie sitting on my bed. Rosalie looked at me and back to Alice, I could almost hear their thoughts exchanging and I grumbled a little.

Rosalie chuckled. "Wow, little crabby Ren?"

"G' morning to you too Rose.." I answered her in a mumble.

I decided not further to react on it and I hopped over to mom and cuddled into her lap. I smiled up to her as she protectively hugged her arms around me. "Hey mom."

She stroke my hair and Rosalie shook her head. Alice looked at Rosalie and started to unpack the enormous suitcase Rosalie brought with her. I snickered. "Oh Rose, serious?"

"What?" Rosalie looked at me with an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing!" And I shook my head laughing.  
I looked up to my mom again. "Mom?"  
She smiled at me. "Yes sweetie?"

I snuggled some more into her lap, it so reminded me of when I was little. "Can we go to see Emy first?"

Emily was my favorite wolf aunt, I spend a great deal of time over at her place when mom was occupied with dad and Jake and Sam were out patrolling. We just knew how we felt, knowing that our loves were out there and possibly in danger. Besides that, one of these days she was due to have her baby and I just wanted to visit her. I grinned to myself, I hoped she made some of her famous muffins. As much as I stuck to the vegetarian blood-diet like the rest of my family, I loved Emily's muffins.

Alice looked at me questioning. "La Push?" She pouted a little.

I grinned and hopped up. "Awww! Just for a few hours Alice!" I formed a weird smile on her face with my fingers. "When I get back you can polish my nails in every weird way you want and try out your new fashion-line on me."

Rosalie chuckled and Alice laughed. "Let me at least make something of your hair before you dash off again!" Alice threw a pained glance at my messy Mahoney colored ringlets that bungled on my back.  
I sighed. "Alright then!"

Mom chuckled and combed her fingers through her own perfect styled hair. I just couldn't see the comparison that Alice always makes between me and my mom. She always looks.. Perfect..

Rosalie picked up some of her hair accessories and gestured to the chair in front of her. "Take a seat ma'am!" and she grinned at me.  
I laughed and twirled around before I sat down. "Wasn't Alice taking care of my hair? Well.. Don't make too much out of it Rosie, I mean, safe some for Alice!"

Rosalie laughed and nudged me. "Don't worry, we have a busy schedule today when you get back." She started brushing my hair and I sat back relaxing.  
When Rosalie was done with my hair I hopped up and grabbed mom's hand. "Shall we go now?" Despite the treaty lines and other vampire – wolf rules, mom and me weren't bound by treaty lines. Being around us was something to get used to for some of the wolves, especially Sam. But after almost a decade, we got along pretty well.

I really loved walking through the woods this early, there always was like a special scent around the woods in the morning. Mom was walking next to me with a huge grin on her face.

I looked at her questioning. "Mom? What's with the grin?"

She looked innocently back at me. "Nothing sweetie!"  
I giggled and nudged her. "Oh I know! You think this is some getaway from girls day, right?" And I saw her nose wrinkle a little.

I laughed and shook my head. "Mom! C'mon! It's fun!"

She huffed a little. I knew she hated those things, as much as her own birthday and parties. "You know what Nessie? I think I'll stay with Emy today" A smug grin appeared on her face.

I frowned at her and decided to give it a rest, too early to argue. We walked in silence until we finally reached the cute cottage that Emily and Sam called home. I don't really know why, but I had a bad feeling about today. Emily ran outside to great us, with Sam on her heels, he looked a little concerned and he scooped Emily up to carry her down the little stairs of their front porch. Emily giggled. "Samy! I'm perfectly capable of walking down a 3-step stairs myself!"  
Sam grinned and kissed her forehead. "Better safe than sorry baby!"

I smiled at their love, it reminds me so much of Jake's protectiveness over me. When Sam putted Emily down I twirled towards her and hugged her. "Hey Mama-Wolf! How are you today?" I patted her stomach and giggled. I bend down to talk to the baby. "Hey little one! You done yet in there?"

Emily laughed and imitated a little voice. "Have a little patience Nessie-niece!" and she turned to greet my mom. Emily grinned. "Hey vampire-girl!"

Mom laughed and hugged Emily. "Hey wolf-girl! Still going strong?" And my mom gestured to Emily's huge stomach.

Emily nodded with a smug smile on her face. "Yeap! I do hope he hurries! This little man is getting heavy!" She waddled off to the nearest bench in front of the cottage to sit down. "Sam? Can you get Nessie a muffin? Bet she hasn't had breakfast yet."

I laughed. Emily knew me just too well. "You got that right auntie Emy!" I sat by her on the bench. Mom sat opposite us on a log. "Alice is not going to like that mom!" I snickered, mom just sat down on a moss-clad log. Of course she was wearing a stylish white silk dress. Guiltily she looked down at the log and shrugged with a grin. "Alice can't kill me for it!" I nudged mom and laughed. Can't get killed twice!  
Sam, who just walked down from the front porch, threw me a look. He was still a little put up by Bella becoming what she is now. A leech. He walked over to me and Emily and handed us both a muffin and a cup of tea. I didn't particularly like tea, but I could hardly ask Sam for a cup of blood. I smiled. "Thank you Sam!" He smiled back at me and sat at Emily's other side.

I sipped my tea and slowly ate my muffin, enjoying it. Emily sat snuggled in with Sam when we suddenly heard a piercing howl in the debts of the woods. I jumped up startled. That howl! I knew it by heart! It was.. Jake.. And he was in trouble! Sam jumped up and phased in his movement, all went so fast that Emily, with her human perception, didn't quiet knew what was happening. I was frozen in shock and mom ran off, keeping up with Sam. I received a text a few seconds later. "Ren, stay with Emy! They are back, Jake is captured, our fam is here, be sure to be safe, love you."

Emily looked at me alarmed. "What did just happen? Where is Sam? And Bella?" I could hear the sharp edge of concern in her voice. She didn't notice them leaving, it all happened within a few seconds. I just stood there, nailed to the ground. "It's Jake." I managed to choke out. "They've come back and they've got him." The look on Emily's face was horrified.

**_(This is the first chapter of Renesmee's diary, this story takes place 10 years after Breaking Dawn. I hope you guys like it, please subscribe! as for my grammar.. I would like to add that English isn't my first language so my apologies for irregularities :) I hope you guys understand!)_**


	2. If I only knew

**Ch. 2 If I only knew.. **

This time it was Emily who reacted fast as the speed of light. Quickly she grabbed me and towed me inside the safety of the saferoom. I just stood there, pale white, shocked and nailed to the floor. I wasn't capable of any reaction whatsoever, emotions raced through me like never before. The feeling of being powerless was so overwhelming.. My whole body started trembling, it seemed to take over control. Tears were flooding down my cheeks, and for the very first time in my life, I cried. I fell, dropped on my knees and sat helpless on the floor, unable to control myself.

I felt like earth split open en cruelly tried consuming me into its debts. Vagelue, only minutes later, I remembered how Emily struggled her huge baby-body in a near impossible position to sit by me and comfort me. Every single dread of my body had gone cold. Not knowing how and where my existence for living was, I felt more frightened than ever before. I remembered the fear I had of losing my mom, when I was just an unborn hatchling. The feeling that crushed me back then, was nothing compared to the fright that froze me now. Suddenly I felt compassion for my father in a way I had never experienced before. Knowing my existence put him through a similar situation.

"Ren?" Emily's soft whisper reached my consciousness. I felt her soft embrace around my shoulders and I wondered how long I had been away for, how long poor Emily had been worrying about me instead of my love. I read the sorrow on her face and in reply I just shook my head, not able to speak. I gently placed my hand on her cheek. Her eyesight glazed over and she reacted as if I had just given her an electric shock. I showed her everything. My feelings, my sorrow, my pain and the all consuming fear I had of losing Jacob. But also the first memories of my life. My mother's body covered in blood, the image of my father powerless hovering over her, frantically trying to save her. That same memory also contained the first memory of Jacob. With that, my emotions grew more powerful, I was projecting them on Emily, until I suddenly felt her heartbeat raise. In a flash I realized what I was putting her through and I yanked my away. She gasped heavily as she regained her eyesight and I had to grab her wrist to prevent her from falling over.

"Ren..!" She tried to scream but her voice was weak and it came out as a whisper. Her eyes rolled bewildered as I looked at her, worry sketched in my eyes. "Emy!" I tucked her wrists gently as to get her back to her senses. "The baby.." She whispered and clasped onto her stomach. Suddenly she screamed out in agony and collapsed to the side. A familiar piercing scent burned in my nostrils. As I gently trusted Emily's head in my lap, she twitched and gasped in pain. The baby wasn't due to the next two weeks! Quickly I glanced down at her skirts and discovered she was bleeding heavily. In shock I looked up at her face again and saw the blood draining from her cheeks, turning her pale white. Within seconds she lost her consciousness.

"No.." A helpless whisper escaped my lips. This couldn't be happening! Emily's body was completely motionless and life was quickly seeping out of her. I had to do something. Her and her baby's heartbeat were decreasing as quick as the blood was streaming down her legs. With my hands trembling heavily, I lifted her and put her on an old mattress that was stored in the saferoom. Emily's and her baby's heartbeat were decreasing to a dangerous low level. I cringed noticing that they were both dying if nothing happened. Sam would be devastated, he wouldn't live without Emily. I collected myself firmly, they were out there saving my Jacob, I would be here, saving Sam's Emily and her unborn baby.


End file.
